


Edges Like Knives

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Pain, Poem Form, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories do not always soften with time; some grow edges like knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edges Like Knives

Memories do not always soften with time; some grow edges like knives.

 

* * *

 

 

John knew this

too well

(because sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night

sure he heard gunfire or calls for help

or dying moans that he couldn't save

but the ache in his shoulder

reminded him

that part of his life was over now)

(sure

the ache in his shoulder

faded

softened

until most of the time he didn't notice it

but he wasn't sure

if that counted

if memories of pain

were indeed memories

or just his skin reminding him

to tread gently there

because

it had already

been through

enough)

 

(but this

_Sherlock_

was a whole new

layer of pain

memories

that did not dull

or soften

fade

or hurt any less

day after day

 

but instead

gnawed at him

replaying

The Fall

over and over

like he couldn't see it

if he closed his eyes

 

and indeed

seemed to sharpen over time

until they carved a hole

in his chest where

something

used to be

that Sherlock had given him

but he could

no longer keep

now that he was gone)

 

(yes

indeed

the memory of Sherlock

sharpened

and it seemed

it would continue

until it sliced him

into tiny rivulets

of a broken man)

 

(especially

that

ONE

in particular)

 

( _falling_

_falling_

_falling_ )

 

some memories

may have

faded

but not this one

John knew

 

far

too well

in fact


End file.
